


add another drop of sweetness

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choco Bank AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, OT3, Polyamory, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, a lot of it because they're all fond of each other, everyone gets a taste of each other don't worry, i want exo-sky, light warning, only used twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: ChanKo: a bakery owned by two tall good looking guys, past that are delicious pastries and the nation's best hot chocolate.In the public Chanyeol and Jongin are best friends that are now business partners but behind the kitchen is their apartment where they share sweet kisses.Looking for another staff, Sehun comes in drenched from the rain. Immediately developing a teeny crush on Jongin— only knowing the relationship of the two when he saw his crush on his knees in front of Chanyeol.





	add another drop of sweetness

The ambience of the shop is homey, it was an idea of Chanyeol's mom to give him the layout of the shop. four tables with two chairs, two tables with four seats, a small bookshelf, and the highlight of them all is the couch in front of the cashier with small frames of pictures decorating the walls. A bakery where chocolate is the specialty. Many people started ordering their cakes as soon as a good review from a rookie actress was posted, she posted a picture of her with the cake and said it was the greatest cake she'd had in her life. And thus, the success of ChanKo.

 _ChanKo_ mainly managed by Park Chanyeol, a tall man that changes hair color every month, minimalist tattoos adorning his arms, has a smile that lures in every women to buy more, and the cashier.

Kim Jongin comes in the picture soon, he who lures the men and women with his charming smile, who makes small chats with customers, and the one who carries the food to the customers.

Together, they form a great team, the best looking business partners.

Today is Monday, most people come at 6am and 4pm, ordering hot chocolate or coffee with a brownie. Small children come at 12pm with their frazzled parents, they order a take out of cream puffs and cookies.

At 8pm, there's a group of girls giggling near the entrance, Chanyeol thinks it's because of Jongin sweeping the floor but then he looks up from reading his magazine and one girl gasps, turning red when their eyes met. Chanyeol smiles, fixing the glasses perched on his nose before taking out some papers to calculate and busies himself.

They're in need of another staff especially for cleaning so Jongin can work in the kitchen, he has to remember to write something at the blackboard outside tomorrow.

“Store's closing soon, boss.” Jongin slides up next to him, cleaning the glass of the display. “And I'm almost finished cleaning.”

“Stop fueling some girl's mind and just entertain them.”

He hears the girls gush about how both of them are good looking and they would make a good couple, Chanyeol keeps a straight face when a hand moves to his thigh and squeezes. At the corner of his eye, Jongin crouches down and Chanyeol isn't surprised when his pants are pulled down to his knees then a tongue wetting his boxers. His knees buckle when Jongin moves behind him and yanks his boxers down, hands spreading his ass and then starts eating him out. Chanyeol subtly leans down on his forearms, pushing his ass more towards Jongin, he runs a hand through his hair and pretends to write something on the paper.

His jaw drops when Jongin pushes his tongue in at the same time he roughly swipes his thumb on the head of Chanyeol's cock, he starts to feel anxious yet unbearably aroused, his eyes dart to the girls but they were busy with their phones. Chanyeol lets his head hang low to hide his face, watching the hand slowly stroking him, he bites his lower lip to stop the noises bubbling in his throat.

Chanyeol gasps when the tongue starts to fuck him, making his knees knock with each other in attempt to keep himself upright. He can just come just from this—

“Oppa!” his head whips up, alarmed. “We'll be going now, thank your for the delicious desserts!”

He gives them a strained smile, watching them slowly filter out of the shop. Chanyeol moans out Jongin's name the moment the shop becomes empty, “J-Jongin, _fuck_ — close the shop first!”

Chanyeol gets a breather when Jongin scurries off to close the shop and the lights, he hurriedly takes off his apron and kicks off his pants, not even halfway his sweater when Jongin pins him on the cashier, kissing the living lights out of him. He threads his fingers on Jongin's stiff hair, moaning at the back of his throat as their mouths slide wetly against each other.

“You look good today.” Jongin breathes on his neck, sucking a mark under his clavicle.

“You always say that— oh, touch me.”

“Bend over for me, hyung.”

With Chanyeol's cheek pressed on the counter, glasses askew, Jongin preps him with three fingers hurriedly as Chanyeol begged him to before stuffing his cock into him. The sound of harsh breaths and skin slapping resonated the empty shop as Jongin snaps his hips fast and hard, punching out breathy moans from Chanyeol. Jongin's words sent him coming all over the floor, _“You like being touched while there's still people around, hyung? You— fuck, how about I actually fuck you while you take orders from people? You'll be shamelessly moaning about how you love my cock and how much you're such a cockslut— but you're mine. My pretty cockslut—”_  
Chanyeol came with a surprised shout, legs giving out but Jongin's arm is there to hold his up. He whimpers when Jongin comes inside of him, rising to his hands and pulling Jongin in for a kiss over his shoulder.

“You're cleaning the mess by the way.”

And that's how their days go by. Simple and loving their business.

—

When it comes to the baking, Chanyeol handles everything except the decorating because Jongin is the expert in that. He wakes up an hour early before his boyfriend, kissing Jongin's forehead before heading down towards the shop's kitchen and starts to prepare everything. Jongin comes down at four thirty with his hair still ruffled and eyes half closed but does his job very seriously, drawing bears as a signature of their shop and a few cartooned faces of Chanyeol just for the display. They'll take a nap on the couch until it's 30 minutes before opening time and their waking themselves up by blasting some music.

_'New red velvet cake today!'  
'Looking for a job? We're hiring!'_

Today is a Thursday, which means Chanyeol will play a song with his guitar every two hours for tips and it's a regular's favorite. One of his friends will sometimes come at any time of the day to attract more customers by pairing up with Chanyeol.

He's covering songs requested by customers today, for the first two songs he had covered girl group's pop songs by lowering the key. Jongin joins him when one of them requested a duet, which no one had asked before, and it gathered a lot more women the next hour after their performance was posted in the net.

Yixing comes in at 4pm, engaging Chanyeol and Jongin in a suffocating bro hug, “I'm glad to be back. I saw your cover earlier bet you had a lot of school girls coming here.”

“That's true.” Jongin chuckles. “I see Junmyeon hyung already sipping on his fifth coffee for the day, save him by already performing. You know he only visits the shop because you always come, Yixing hyung.”

A not so subtle blush colors Yixing's cheeks as he laughs, “Shut up.”

Three more songs and their small event finishes with everyone clapping and taking their pictures, Chanyeol goes back behind the cashier and watches Yixing slide on the seat across from Junmyeon who chokes on his muffin.

Nearing their closing time, Jongin lazes on the couch as Chanyeol packs some take out orders in plastic because it started to rain heavily. He overhears Yixing and Junmyeon sigh about not having umbrellas so he gestures wildly to Jongin, “Hey!” he whisper-shouts.

Jongin walks up to him, “Yeah?”

“Let Yixing borrow an umbrella so Junmyeon hyung will have to share with him.”

Chanyeol's plan was a success when Yixing threw a smile at him before the two of them left. He sighs in exhaustion when the last woman that ordered a coffee to-go left, she has been blabbering on her phone about her husband cheating on he with his co-worker. Jongin chuckles from the couch, “Play me something.”

He goes to sit on the counter next to the display and strums his guitar aimlessly until Jongin asked him to play a G.Soul song, Chanyeol hums while Jongin sings as he slowly makes his way over to Chanyeol. He stops strumming when Jongin's close enough to kiss, staring at his boyfriend cutely singing to him.

Chanyeol leans forward to surprise him with a kiss but the wind chime rings softly, making them pull away and look over to the door that reveals a man with his hair and clothes sopping from the rain.

“Um.” he looks back and forth at them, “Sorry, I-I'm here for the job?”

“Oh, yeah! Wait there, let me just get a towel.” Jongin hurries out the shop.

 

They let the man sit on the couch with the heater turned up that Chanyeol had to take off his hoodie, Chanyeol gives him a big mug of hot chocolate and some cookies while he shivers under the towels.

“You can still come tomorrow, you didn't have to go through the rain for this job.” Jongin chuckles, making the man blush.

“I was on my way here and it started raining.”

“Do you have a resume?” Chanyeol sips on his coffee, nodding when the man shook his head. “We'll help you if you want so we can maximize the time.”

The man is named Oh Sehun, he's twenty five years old and a struggling undergrad that's looking for a job that can help him eat more than just ramyeon. Jongin and Chanyeol talk in the kitchen and Jongin immediately points out how adorable he is, “Agree with me! He can be a good addition to our good looking men vibe.”

“That's true... he'll mostly be serving and cleaning but we'll have to teach him a few basics of the kitchen too.”

“I'll take care of him, don't worry.” Jongin pulls him in for a chaste kiss, “It'll be a win-win.”

“Okay. I trust you.” Chanyeol smiles.

Sehun gave them a blinding smile when they broke the news to him.

—

Sehun fits right in. The regulars are curiously asking him gently about things and Chanyeol can only watch in amusement when Sehun comes back with a flaming face, probably by all the compliments he got. A group of high school girls piled up the couch and gushes about Sehun, taking photos of him when he gives his consent.

“Oppa, does the new oppa have a girlfriend?” Yerim leans on the counter, looking dreamily at Sehun.

“I don't know, why don't you ask him?” Chanyeol chuckles when she huffs. “He doesn't bite, don't worry.”

Everything goes by smoothly with Sehun around, he can pick up things pretty quickly and he helps Chanyeol with long orders. The downside of this is Jongin and Chanyeol's reduced time with each other, slapping butts were still present but Chanyeol didn't want to make Sehun uncomfortable so they lessen it.

November rolls around and Chanyeol almost forgot his birthday until Jongin sits on his lap behind the counter at the slow time of the day, “Your birthday is next week, what's the plan?”

“I don't know but I plan on visiting my parents the day before and just stay in with you on my actual birthday.” Chanyeol squishes Jongin's face with his hands, “Any ideas?”

“How about we open the shop for a few hours in the morning for free hot chocolate then we'll have the whole day for ourselves?” Jongin noses his jaw. “I'll prepare a few surprises for you.”

“I'm more excited now, how—”

Jongin detaches himself from Chanyeol when they hear the kitchen door open, washing his hands on the sink, “Hey, Hunnie. How are the cookies doing?”

Chanyeol pouts at Jongin, tugging his apron. His boyfriend ruffles his hair before trailing after Sehun.

—

The next week rolls in and Sehun smiles at the sign outside, _'Free hot chocolate until 11 am! Owner's birthday~'_. He has a small gift for Chanyeol, a standard guitar pick with his initials on it, buried under his extra clothes. One of the reasons why he wanted to apply is his love for desserts but the two owners are a big plus. He's got a teeny crush on Jongin the moment he wraps him in warm towels, he also likes Jongin's sweet smiles at customers but especially his careless laugh.

Sehun greets Chanyeol the moment he walks in the shop and Jongin cheers while the birthday boy flushes at the attention, “Thanks, Sehun-ah.”

Throughout the morning, everyone greets Chanyeol and some of them buy more products than usual as a birthday gift for him. At 12pm, they're officially closed for the day, Chanyeol's calculating on the counter while the two clean up. Sehun volunteered to clean the kitchen and dodges Jongin's offer to help him, telling him to rest.

He finishes pretty quickly, taking off his apron and ready to ask Chanyeol if he has anything more to do when he doesn't open the kitchen door all the way because of something happening at the counter. Sehun wants to close the door but his eyes and feet are glued in place.

Jongin's on his knees in front of Chanyeol, looking up at the latter as he slowly slides his mouth back and forth on Chanyeol's dick. Chanyeol hisses, “Sehun's going to come out soon, do you want to get caught?”

“Maybe.” Jongin chuckles when he frees his mouth, “It's not my fault you pushed me away when I was sucking you off because we were _ten_ minutes late.” he scoffs.

Chanyeol smacks the back of his head and the rest was inaudible, Sehun bites his lip when Chanyeol feeds his cock in Jongin's mouth, the latter moaning rather loudly. After a few minutes, Jongin's got his mouth full of Chanyeol and grips the back of his thighs to bob his head faster. Sehun gulps down the drool pooling in his mouth when Jongin pulls away and Chanyeol comes all over Jongin's face, stomach, dripping down to his trembling thighs.

Sehun closes the door quietly when Jongin started licking the oversensitive skin of Chanyeol, he rushes to change his clothes, embarrassed at the tent in his boxers. Jongin and Chanyeol bid him goodbyes when he hastily went out the door, excusing himself that he has something to do. He jerks himself off the moment his back lands on his bed, coming at the thought of Jongin sucking him off. Dread comes after his orgasm, Jongin and Chanyeol are in a relationship. He also forgot to give his gift.

 

Sehun goes back to work two days after Chanyeol's birthday, eyes skittering away from the two of them and it doesn't help when Jongin still comes to him every minute, it doubled today because keeps on flinching whenever Jongin touches him. He says he's okay and Jongin shrugs, pinching his cheek before finally leaving him alone.

Since then, he starts to keep things at a minimum while trying to calm his heart that beats too loud when Jongin comes near him.

—

Chanyeol lies in bed with a frown on his face, he only realizes it when Jongin points it out and pokes his cheek countless of times.

“What's up?” his boyfriend asks, lying on top of him. “Why the grumpy face?”

“Don't you think something's happening to Sehun?”

“Like what?”

“Like in his family or something...” Chanyeol sighs, kissing Jongin's fingers. “He talks less and busies himself with more work that we're supposed to do.”

“You want to know the truth?” he hums, “Sehun has a crush on me.”

“What? Are you tripping?”

“No and I'm serious!”

Chanyeol listens attentively as Jongin lists off the reasons and the few things he noticed about Sehun, he finds himself nodding along, “I guess you're right.”

“I didn't want to bring this up because you might get angry.”

“It's like you don't know me.” he pinches Jongin's side, “I have a soft spot for Sehun so I can't get mad at him.”

“But do you like him?”

“Are you saying you want to date him?”

“Yeah. I'm open for anything but I'll respect you if you say no.”

They figure it out by talking all night until Jongin starts to drawl and tucks himself under Chanyeol's chin.

 

The day starts out with a few businessmen waiting for their coffee and reading the newspaper, Jongin convinces them to buy a cream puff or two while Sehun takes the time to look at the picture frames and Chanyeol watches him. Watches the way Sehun's eyes widen at certain pictures that Chanyeol's pretty sure are Jongin's college photos of him dancing, a hint of smile always present even when he serves a few customers.

Chanyeol reminisces the time when he was wrapped around Jongin's finger back in college, he used to follow Jongin like a little lost puppy and in his third year the latter took him in. Jongin made him dress good, stuck with him in parties, and taught him how to drink responsibly. Jongin was also Chanyeol's first everything while it's Jongin's first ever serious relationship. They are attached to the hip ever since then, through ups and downs, there was never an issue about a third person until today.

He notices Sehun looking uncomfortable and rubbing the back of his neck, Chanyeol pulls him closer until they're pressed up, “You okay?”

Sehun nods frantically, excusing himself but Chanyeol grabs his shoulder to stop him, placing his hand on Sehun's nape before massaging gently.

On the first few minutes, Sehun was tense but he started to relax and Chanyeol invites him to rest his head on his shoulder, it's a big struggle to stop himself from inhaling Sehun's hair because it smells like lychee even from afar. They stay like that until Jongin's head pops up from the counter and Sehun almost hit Chanyeol's chin because he hurries to pull away, Jongin winks at Chanyeol when Sehun scurries away to clean the floor for the fifth time that day.

 

Christmas comes sooner than expected, work only lasts until the eve of Christmas until 10am because Jongin planned to meet his sisters for lunch before they head to Chanyeol's hometown. Jongin gets smothered by his big dogs and niece, he almost cries in happiness and Chanyeol caught it all on video. He sends it to the chat they have with Sehun named '(not) work' and Sehun sends a picture of him buried in blankets with only his eyes showing.

Mrs. Park pulled them in a tight hug while Mr. Park's clap on their backs made them choke. Chanyeol sends another video of Jongin placing the star on top of the tree, Sehun responds with a big tree too but sends another message, ' _nothing of you, hyung???_ '.

Jongin sends two videos of Chanyeol, one where Chanyeol's drunk and hands waving in the air as songs filter the place, the other one is Chanyeol annoying and kissing his dog while giggling. Sehun sends back a picture of a whole table filled with half finished dishes and bottles of liquor.

At 12:03am, Jongin sends a video of him and a drunk Chanyeol saying Merry Christmas. A cute and sleepy Sehun greets them from under the covers.

However, they're both still awake at one in the morning because Chanyeol is a horny drunk and he's talking to Jongin's dick like it's a person, Jongin holds back his laugh while recording the whole thing. He wheezes when Chanyeol starts fighting with his dick about overprized vegetables, Jongin pulls him up, “Stop talking to my dick, hyung.”

“Wha?”

“Let's just go to sleep.” he chuckles, flattening Chanyeol's hair.

“Nooo, 'm not drunk.” Chanyeol pouts, pushing Jongin back to bed before slapping his cheeks. “Okay, okay. I'm fine.”

Jongin records Chanyeol jerking them both off with only one hand because that's one of the most impressive things his boyfriend can do, he grips the phone with a sweaty palm when they both came in his stomach and Chanyeol leans down to lap Jongin's cock and plays with the white mess. He pulls off Chanyeol and kisses him, “You're going to make a bigger mess, hyung.”

“Mmm, I know.” Chanyeol giggles, “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The next morning, Jongin shuffles quietly on the kitchen to make hot chocolate and coffee. It's a few minutes later when Mrs. Park comes down and lets him help on making breakfast, Chanyeol follows as soon as the breakfast was finished making. Mrs. Park pinches his cheek and gives him some hangover soup. When Mr. Park joins them, they talked about plans for the day and joining a small celebration in the plaza. 

The moment the parents went out the door, Chanyeol grabs Jongin by the neck and twists his ear, hissing, “Did you do it on purpose?”

Jongin racks his brain for anything but nothing pops up, “What are you talking about?”

Chanyeol hands him his phone, “You just sent a video on the group chat of what happened last night.”

The video was the last one Jongin took a video of and Sehun had already seen it, “Oh. I didn't know I sent it.”

“You weren't even drunk as me and you accidentally sent it.” Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair, “What if Sehun doesn't come back to work? What if he resigns? Shit.”

Jongin pulls Chanyeol in a hug, “Don't worry, okay? He's not like that. Sehun will pretend nothing happened and will probably distant for a while but he'll come around. Don't stress it.”

Chanyeol is very hard to reassure despite his calm nature most of the time, he had to be cuddled while they watch a movie.

Jongin: sorry for scarring you hunnie :(

Sehun: it's fine hahaha

—

After New Year's, they go back to work, Sehun will come back on the second week and Chanyeol's slightly anxious about it. He can ignore it when he's busy but his mind gets clouded whenever he's vacant, Jongin's there to reassure him and kiss him until he's back on track again.

_'New Years' event! Free piece of cake when you buy our hot chocolate!'_

Many people came throughout the week, Sehun comes late the day he's back to work, Chanyeol sighs in relief and almost hugs him because he's struggling on taking group orders. He packs the take outs while Sehun expertly takes orders and charming everyone.

When the hour ends and the shop is pretty much deserted, Chanyeol finally hugs Sehun and whispers thank you's until the latter's laughing, Jongin joins in the hug for no reason but Sehun chokes so Chanyeol looks over and chuckles in amusement because Jongin's only has his arms on Sehun's waist. They met eyes over Sehun's shoulders, Jongin giving him a sweet smile and a wink.

“We'll have to confront this issue soon.” Jongin leans over the counter, “I really, really like Sehunnie.”

“In what aspect do you like him?”

“Other than his good looks, adorable speaking, lithe body— wait, the way I say it, it's like I'm only interested on his physical appearance.” he huffs, “I want to know him better. I want to hold his hand. I want to know if he likes chocolate better than strawberry. Ugh, hyung! Help me here?!”

Chanyeol places his hands on top of his boyfriend's, kissing his nose, “I'm all up for Sehun and we still have to figure out how he feels about the two of us, you're the only one that can coax him to speak more if I'm being honest. Watching the two of you is inhaling fresh air on top of the mountains.” he kisses Jongin's forehead, “I'm kind of scared at the thought of him rejecting us but if he really does, we'll have to let it go, okay?”

“I never forget to tell you that your descriptive words are what made me fall for you. I'm telling you again today.” Jongin laughs breathlessly, “Thank you, you're the best person next to my family.”

“I love you.”

“Same.”

“You just ruined this whole thing.”

—

The three of them are bundled up with thick blankets on the couch and it's Jongin's birthday, in the middle of watching a series on the laptop with Sehun and Chanyeol, he finally brings out the soju and beer bottles. An hour later, Chanyeol wedged his way between the two of them, his arms wrapped around their middle. Jongin chuckles when Sehun tries to pry away the fingers on his waist but Chanyeol slaps his hand away, whining, “'S cold, Sehunnie.”

“Sorry about him, he gets touchy and whiney.”

“I'm here you know.” Chanyeol frowns.

They get drunk quietly while watching a more serious movie, surprisingly, Chanyeol's still awake and jumping at some small shocking scenes, jostling the two of them every single time. Maybe it's the drink that got Sehun being more talkative, he asks Jongin what does Chanyeol's tattoos mean but the latter enthusiastically told him about his small ones.

Jongin listens quietly when Chanyeol tells him about his first tattoo, hiding his smile on Chanyeol's shoulder when his arm disappeared from Jongin's waist.

“This is my first tattoo!”

“It's... a bear?”

“The very same bear I used as my business logo!” Chanyeol claps, grinning. “I got it after the night I graduated college. I was intoxicated when it happened and I almost cried but the love of my life held my hand, he's also a big bear when he wants to be. And thus, the reason why I don't regret this tattoo and the logo.” he lets Sehun trail his fingers on the tattoo. “He also drunkenly drew this, can you believe he still managed to make a cute bear?”

Sehun's eyes flickered to Jongin and he can't help but give him a soft smile, watching a blush spread on Sehun's cheeks before he leans back on the couch, “That's amazing, hyung.”

In the middle of a documentary about alligators, the two of them ended up tucked under Chanyeol's chin as his head periodically hangs down because he's falling asleep but Jongin knows better, his boyfriend's hand is running up his spine and down to the waistband of his sweatpants. At some point, Jongin grabs Sehun's wrist when he reaches for his beer and held his curious gaze, he plays with Sehun's fingers to relay his message. They stare at each other longer but Sehun sometimes looks away, down at their hands, up at Chanyeol, and at the laptop before back up at Jongin.

“Hyung.” Sehun whispers, sounding desperate.

“Yes?”

“I-I can't do this.” he lays Jongin's hand flat on Chanyeol's stomach, “You can't do this to me... or Chanyeol hyung. This is really bad and the guilt has been eating me for months, I just...” he inhales deeply, looking away with tears brimming his eyes. “I really do like you but you're happy with hyung and I can't break that.”

Jongin pulls Sehun closer, making the latter look at him in confusion, “Sehun, you're an idiot.”

“Hyung—”

“I like you too.” he pinches Sehun's cheeks, “I like you so don't cry.”

“What about Chanyeol hyung?”

“He's okay with it since I told him how I feel about you, we're thinking about letting you in our relationship.”

“What...?”

“Let's all talk about this tomorrow when we're sober but would a kiss reassure you?” Sehun looks down at his lips, “Good.”

They kiss softly, Sehun's lips are thinner than his own but soft even if it's dry from all the talking and cold. He boldly swipes his tongue on his lower lip and it wasn't Sehun who groaned but it came from above them, they pull apart when Chanyeol grumbles, “I feel like I should be offended.”

Sehun made a surprised sound when Chanyeol smashes their lips together and Jongin bites back a laugh at the cuteness but then Chanyeol pulls him closer.

“Hey, stop sucking the life out of Sehun.” he pulls Chanyeol back by his neck, “You're so drunk, hyung.”

“Sehun's a good kisser.” Jongin laughs louder when Sehun slaps Chanyeol's shoulder. “'M hard.”

He slaps a hand over Chanyeol's mouth, “It's ten, do you want to stay or are you taking the taxi back to your apartment?”

“Will you be okay handling hyung?”

“It's normal.” Jongin waves him off, slapping Chanyeol's hand away from his dick. “Will you be okay?”

“I'm not that drunk so I'll be fine.” Sehun stands up, dusting his pants. He's almost outside the shop when he calls out Jongin's name, placing two small boxes on the table before bidding them good night.

The next day, Chanyeol's all smiley because of his new guitar pick and Jongin recieved three graphic pins. While taking a shower together, an idea popped up in Jongin's mind, “What if we switch roles today? Switch places and appearance?”

“Why?”

“Just an idea, something fresh, don't you think?”

Jongin has his hair down, his round reading glasses resting on his nose, and wearing a big sweater that definitely belongs to Chanyeol with the strawberry pin Sehun gave him as a gift. Chanyeol has his silver hair waxed away from his forehead and wearing a white button up. When Sehun walked in the shop, he stops and gapes at them.

“I'm guessing it adds the charm to the shop?” Jongin asks, grinning.

“Shouldn't we post this on our site?”

Everyone had to do a double check and looked amused at their roles being switched, the regular group of girls gushed over Chanyeol because he's really tall and he looks handsome with his hair out of his face. As the sun sets, Yixing comes with Junmyeon in tow, looking slightly surprised at them but especially at Sehun. He hasn't been around for months.

“A lot changed ever since last year.”

“Looks like hyung stole you from us, I'm expecting you're married now.” the two lovebirds share a look, “Was I right?”

“We're taking things slow.” Yixing rolls his eyes, “Now, who's the new kid?”

“Applied for the job, applied for our hearts.”

“Do you mean... you're having a third person in your relationship?”

“Yep. Not yet sure though— you're holding the line! What would you both like?”

The women regulars coo at Jongin, pinching his cheek sometimes that it turns sore. Chanyeol managed to charm everyone and a girl flirted with him shamelessly but he handled it smoothly by politely declining. The three of them collapsed on the couch after closing the shop, Sehun between them.

“Good job today.” Jongin yawns, wrapping his arms around Sehun. “I hope you don't mind.”

“It's okay.” Sehun chuckles, “About yesterday...”

“We really want you in our relationship. I'll do my best to treat you like how Jongin treats you.” Chanyeol spoke, humming lowly. “I hope you'll like me too?”

He buries his face on Sehun's neck when he laughs, “Same for me too, hyung.”

“Kiss, kiss, kiss.” Jongin chants quietly and soon enough he hears a playful wet kiss on the cheek. He hums happily.

—

Chanyeol watches from the foot of the bed as Sehun melts because of Jongin's hands and mouth, his own hand loosely jerking himself off. He's in trance because of Jongin's ass in front of him and Sehun's flushed face, blinking when Jongin pulls him forward to replace him between Sehun's legs.

“Finger him, hyung.” Jongin breathes on his lips after they engage in a quick make out session.

He follows the orders, kissing Sehun gently like how the pads of his fingers massage the latter's walls, “Cute.” he mutters when Sehun whimpers on his mouth.

“Faster please.”

After a few minutes of more stretching, Jongin distracting Chanyeol with dirty whispers about Sehun looking at both of them and hands roaming his body, and finally he's buried on Sehun's heat. He kisses Sehun some more while he adjusts at the size and Jongin sits beside Sehun's head, biting Chanyeol's ear, “Let me kiss him too.”

“Possessive.” Chanyeol shook his head, a smile playing on his lips when Jongin pecks him before kissing Sehun.

Sehun detached his lips from Jongin, “Hyung, you can move.”

Chanyeol starts slow, licking his lips when Jongin marks Sehun's pale neck- looking up at him with half lidded eyes that fuels Chanyeol to thrust faster, making Sehun let out breathy gasps of pleasure. His fingers dragging red lines on Jongin's back while the other hand gripping Chanyeol's wrist beside his waist, mouth spilling out incoherent words when Chanyeol finally finds his prostate, their names getting mixed up.

He holds back his own orgasm whenever Sehun clenches because of Jongin's teasing hand on his own neglected cock and spouting dirty things in his ear. Chanyeol caught something that Jongin said and it made his stomach clench, “Tell Chanyeol hyung what you feel right now and it'll drive him crazy.”

And Sehun does so.

“Hyung, _please_ , fuck me harder—” Sehun broke off with a surprised moan when Chanyeol pulls all the way out and thrusts back, “I love your cock- oh, fuck— _moremoremore_ , C-Chanyeol hyung.”

Chanyeol refuses to come at the wrecked and whiney voice, eyes shutting close as he pistons his cock inside of his boyfriend, but he opens his eyes when a hand cups his cheek. Jongin's mouthing Sehun's exposed neck, the latter threw his head back and his hips are practically glued to Chanyeol's as they grind on each other. The hand on his cheek dropped to Sehun's nipple and the other languidly stroking his cock, Chanyeol bites his lower lip at the image of his boyfriends, gulping dryly.

“Are you close, baby?” Jongin asks Sehun, abandoning the nipple and carressing his cheek.

“Yesyesyes— _hyung_. Oh—” Sehun's moans are muffled by Jongin smashing their lips harshly, tongues sliding hotly against each other. And it's the only thing that Chanyeol needs before coming.

Chanyeol curses loudly when Sehun clamps down on his cock and let out a long high pitched whine, both of them coming at the same time, Jongin comes in his own hand and stuffs his fingers on Chanyeol's mouth. He gladly accepts them, licking them clean and seductively to show off to Sehun, by hearing another whimper coming from below him, he succeeded. Jongin kisses him hard afterwards, tasting himself in the process.

He pulls out with a grimace but hums in awe when a small amount of his come trickle out of Sehun's hole, the latter closes his legs shyly while still catching his breath.

“Cute.” Jongin sighs, peppering Sehun's face with kisses.

“We have to take a shower tomorrow— I'm tired as fuck.” Chanyeol huffs, taking the tissue box and wipes all of their mess. He slumps over the two of them, they groaned at his heaviness and the sweaty arms on their faces. “Help.”

“Sehun's the MVP tonight, hyung. You don't get to be in the middle so move.”

Sehun giggles when Chanyeol moves beside him and blows on his ear, they squeezed Sehun between them as they talk.

“Should we change the store's name?” Jongin yawns.

“Hm. The name is fine but I guess the logo?” Chanyeol presses kisses on Sehun's shoulder, his hand squeezing Jongin's waist.

“You wanna add another character?”

“Yes, something Sehun-like.”

“You don't have to, hyung. I love the original logo.” Sehun pats Chanyeol's arm.

“Then, I'll just have to tattoo something about you on my skin.”

“Like what?”

“Your butt.” Jongin chimes in.

“No way.” Sehun groans.

“I'll find a way to draw you and your perky butt. You will not escape our love! Or we can dye your hair to blonde!”

“Good idea, Jongin.” Chanyeol cackles when Sehun continue to whine for them to stop, “But for now, let's all go to sleep.”

 

Chanyeol wakes up to a smiling Jongin with his phone directed to him and Sehun still cuddled up, he raises an eyebrow but directs his attention to the latter when Sehun cuddles closer if it was even possible.

“Come here.”

That was the only invitation Jongin needed to lie next to Sehun and join their morning cuddle session.

The next time Chanyeol wakes up, Jongin's moaning softly on his neck and whispering for him to wake the hell up and it's because Sehun's lazily fucking into him. The latter smiles and kisses Chanyeol with a tongue sliding next to his own, he whispers, “Let Jongin ride you. You'll love it.”

Jongin sitting on Sehun's cock is one of the most sinful things that Chanyeol has to stock in his mind folder, he's using his bedroom eyes again unconsiously while gripping his own hair, lost in the pleasure of Sehun's dick. Chanyeol jerks him off clumsily and within seconds, Jongin comes with a breathy moan while Sehun gasps. Chanyeol watches them catch their breaths as he jerks himself off, Sehun replaces his hand while Jongin laps up Sehun's sensitive cock.

He comes when Sehun sucks on his earlobe, slapping away Jongin's insistent cock while hissing, “Stop touching when we already came.”

“But it's fun seeing you guys twitch.” Jongin laughs breathlessly, flopping on top of Sehun. “I think that's a kink of mine.”

Chanyeol pokes his side to tickle him, looking over to the nightstand, “We should get working now.”

“I'll go for round two with Sehunnie while you do your baking, hyung.”

A lot of smacking and whining from Sehun was cut off with a moan, Chanyeol shakes his head and head towards the shower, he comes out with Jongin and Sehun grinding lazily on each other. Chanyeol kisses the tops of their heads, even if the invitation is tempting, the store has to be running in a few hours and it won't happen if the baker doesn't start baking.

His two boyfriends join in soon, he fondly watches Sehun doing the decoration with pure concentration while Jongin coos at him.

A new design has been added, a chick, the best friend of the bear. And a big floating smile paired with eyes and big ears.

**Author's Note:**

> original plan: short drabble becuse choco bank jongin <3 but w/o finance terms + store owner chanyeol = cute boyfriends. some fucking on the couch.
> 
> then sehun came in and it became 100x better?
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
